


Guessing Game

by MySecretStories



Series: Don't touch my boy [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Will, Gen, Original Character(s), mentioned JayTim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretStories/pseuds/MySecretStories
Summary: Bruce liked to make guesses about a happier future when the dark thoughts came into his mind.
Series: Don't touch my boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964740
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that my next story will be a rather fluffy JayTim but I'm completely caught up in like 692737327372822 things so I don't really have time to focus on anything long.  
> But it was requested that I write some more Baby Will, so I thought I would post some short stories with the Batfam and Will. I hope you'll like it! :D

The manor was silent. Many people didn't believe that an old building like the Wayne Manor didn't have those weird creeks that every other house, but they also weren't aware of the constant renovation it was through. One doesn't get attacked and gets new security every other month without having to better the entire place. But even if it had had those weird noises, Bruce would've trained himself and the kids to walk around without making a noise. It would've been a good challenge and the boys would've enjoyed it when they were young.

Not even his steps made a sound as he walked up the stairs. For once he was almost early from patrol. It had been a calm night.

But there was no such thing as a calm night with a six-month-old. Especially if that baby was growing his first teeth. He smiled softly as he went to the room and entered without a sound. Will was sitting up in his crate, bawling his little heart out. He quieted for a split second in surprise as Bruce gently lifted him out of the crate but then continued yelling as if nothing happened. His little hands grabbed onto Bruce's robe like a lifeline, pressing his face into the soft material. At least that muffled his cries a bit.

"B?" Bruce turned to the door. Tim's long hair was all over the place, his eyes puffy from sleeping. He was almost completely back to his weight before the pregnancy, but there was still a roundness to his cheeks. Bruce thought it suited him, it made the omega look younger and less worn down by life.

"I got him, go back to bed. Jay will be up in second, too," he whispered, just loud enough to be heard over Will's cries. Tim waited a second, watching him rock the baby gently before he nodded and went back into the room next to Will's. Bruce heard that he didn't close the door.  
He squatted down to the minifridge they put under the changing station and opened it up. It was full of measured out water and milk and some solid foods they were trying to get Will to eat. And then there were the toys. Bruce grabbed the first before kicking the fridge closed. Darkness enveloped the room again, the only light being the moon. Bruce held the toy to Will's face who fussed about it for a second before eventually taking it into his mouth. After a few moments, he quieted down completely.

In the dark, Will's hair seemed completely black, lacking the bronze shine it held during the day. His eyes watched Bruce through his tears, one of his hands still holding onto his robe. Bruce gave a small smile.

Having a baby around the house was still hard for them. Having patrol during most of the nights, and then getting up to Will's cries every few hours after that was exhausting. Tim was still not back on the streets, so he was the one who was up with Will the most, but the others also woke up to each cry, no matter how hard Tim and Bruce tried to soundproof the baby's room. Having spent most of their life listening to every single sound left a mark. And they could only hope that Will won't have to learn their skills as well, despite knowing that there was no other choice. Being in the family simply meant that he had no way out. They could try and keep him from it; Bruce knew that Tim and Jason had conversations about Tim retiring from being a vigilante to stay with Will as a normal parent. But not even that could erase his past. He will always have enemies, even if he left his nightlife behind.

Bruce sighed and continued pacing around the room with slow steps as Will continued munching on the cold toy to sooth his gums. He watched Bruce's face, blinking slowly. He already had the same knowing look in his eyes as Tim did when he knew the other person was conflicted. Bruce pressed a kiss onto the small forehead. He would rather chop off his arm himself than to let Will get out onto the streets in a vigilante suit. But for now he didn't have to think about that. He didn't want to think about that.

With his grandson in his arms, it was easy to concentrate on something else. He was still so small, Bruce could cover his entire back with his hand. Will he stay small like Tim or is he going to have a grow spurth like Jason? His heart beat rhythmically under Bruce's palm as his small lips pulled into a sleepy smile. He was such a happy baby, but will that stay like that forever? Is he going to have Jason's temper, or will he grow up to be so cold-blooded and ruthless as Tim? So many questions, so many variables. Will he have freckles? Will he like literature like Jason or science like Tim? Is he going to be as sarcastic as his parents?

Bruce could only guess. In their line of work, it was a rare treat to think about a happy future. A treat that even he could let himself have sometimes.


End file.
